Ashes Falling Like Snow
by babywolf-lover
Summary: A simple oneshot inspired by a song. Pretty short, so just go inside and read! Be nice. Sorta set in Book of Secrets timeline but has nothing to do with the story! Enjoy! Really a T rating but it's under M. Sad family/ hurt/comfort story! Enjoy Review


Just a short simple one chapter story that I came up with when listening to the song featured in the story **Ashes Falling Like Snow **by **Lily Kershaw. **It's an amazing song!

This story is sorta set in Book of Secrets timeline but has nothing to do with the story ... it's weird, just read it and enjoy! :3

* * *

><p>18 year old Namikaze Naru walked towards her home which was actually her sensei Hatake Sakumo's house, she had lived with him since she was 5 years old and just hadn't bothered to move out, even his son Hatake Kakashi, and Naru's current boyfriend lived there as well.<p>

She walked into the house and heard laughter from the kitchen. "You're late Naru." her mother Uzumaki Kushina's voice sounded, she chuckled a little and walked in.

"I know, I'm sorry." she said and rolled her eyes.

"How did your doctor appointment go?" Kakashi asked and gave her a small peck, she smiled.

"Actually, glad that you mention that. Here." she said and held out a wrapped present.

"A gift?" he asked, she nodded and bounced a little.

"Open it!"  
>"What is it for?" he asked and chuckled.<p>

"Just open it!" she barked, he jumped and carefully pulled the wrapping off and smirked.

"A book?" he said and flipped it over. "Big book of baby...n..names." he said and looked at her shocked, she smiled.

"Surprise!" she said and put her hands on her stomach.

"Yo... you... we're... re..." he stuttered and gulped, she smiled at him. "We're pregnant really?" he asked, she nodded and smiled.

"We're gonna have a kid!" she said, he laughed and picked her up and spun her around, she smiled and hugged him before he let her go and froze as he realized that they had just revealed that in front of the both their parents.

"Well, someone got busy." Kushina purred.

"Seriously bumming me out." Minato said. "I'm not happy." he said.

"Oh yes you are!" Naru said. "You're eyes are practically glowing with excitement." she said.

"Okay, I'm happy but seriously, I was very happy with the thoughts of you not." he said.

"Dad?" Kakashi asked, he smirked at him.

"Congratulations." he said and smiled which Kakashi returned.  
>"How far along are you?" Kushina asked.<p>

"Tsunade said close to a month." she said and smiled. "She that's why I've been so sick and everything." she said with a shrug.

"Well, to Naru and Kakashi!" Sakumo said, they grabbed their glasses and cheered to them.

_Ashes falling like snow_

_As the wind blows the last breathes upon the breeze_

_Ashes falling like snow_

_All the people you'll never know that you brought to their knees_

Naru moaned as she started to wake up to a gentle sensation on her stomach, she crack an eye open and smirked as she saw Kakashi rubbing her stomach gently.

"What are you doing?" she asked, he stiffened then smiled.

"Well, I was.." he stopped, she chuckled and tugged his locks, he whined and moved up and kissed her lips, she smiled at him. "When are we gonna find out?" he asked.

"Hm?"  
>"Boy or girl? I wanna pick some names but... I don't wanna-"<br>"Just pick some and we'll pick." she said.

"Hm." he said and grabbed his book and laid next to her, she looked at the clock.  
>"Hatake." she said, he froze, knowing she was annoyed or mad when she used his last name. "It is 5:00am." she said, he smiled at her, she pushed out of her bed, he fell to the ground with a yelp and a pout, she rolled over. "Wake me up in five hours." she said, he huffed.<p>

_Ooo-ooo_

_Won't you meet me in the morning?_

_Ooo-ooo_

_You left without any warning_

_Ooo-ooo Oh-Oh_

_I don't know where to put you now_

Quickly two months passed for Naru and her stomach was ever so slowly distending as the baby grew in her stomach.

"So what are you two doing today?" Minato asked.

"Actually we're going for a screening to find out the sex." Naru said with a smile, Kakashi grinned.

"Already?"  
>"I'm over three months." Naru said with a small shrug and smile. "And Mr. Impatient here can't wait, he has to know <em>now!<em>" she said and looked at Kakashi.

"Hey! I don't wanna get everything for a girl and it be a boy or the other way around!" he said, they chuckled.

"I was the same way." Sakumo said. "I couldn't decide on what to get, but your mom refused." he said, Kakashi looked at him. "That's why for the first... 2 months of your life you wore pink." he said, Kakashi blushed. "Everyone thought you were a girl." he said.

"I remember that!" Minato said and laughed, Kakashi blushed.

"Oh yeah, we're finding out." he said, Naru laughed at him and checked the time.

"We gotta go, I got to get my bag-"  
>"I got it!" Kakashi said and raced out and Naru laughed.<p>

"Is he really that crazy?" Kushina asked smiling.

"He's sweet though." she said and chuckled.

"Just wait until he gets into the over protective mode and not letting you do anything." Sakumo said, Naru laughed.

"Ready!" Kakashi said, Naru got up and walked up to him and kissed his lips.

"We'll be back!" Naru said and they walked out of the house.

Naru sighed as she sat on the chair-bed in hospital pants and a hospital shirt, Kakashi looked around the room at the posters on the wall and shivered slightly.

"You're going to freak about some pictures, I hate to see what you're like during the actual birth." Naru said with a smile, he chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Alright you two love birds, one at a time." Tsunade said, Kakashi pulled back with a blush and Naru laughed. "Alright, let's take a peek at your baby." she said. "And we'll find out the sex as well." Tsunade said pulling some gloves on, she rolled Naru's shirt up and spread some gel on Naru's stomach making her hiss and complain about the cold.

Tsunade turned the screen and began to search for the baby then smiled. "There she is." she said pointing to the small shape on the screen, Naru gasped and smiled, Kakashi held her hand and smiled.  
>"That's our baby." he said quietly, Naru looked up at him and smiled gently, he sighed and set his head on Naru's gently.<p>

Tsunade smiled and waited for it to kick in.

"Wait!" Naru said. "You said... you... you said she!" she said pointing.

"A girl?" Kakashi asked, Naru smiled, he fell to the ground, Naru gasped and looked at him and giggled, Tsunade laughed.

Naru laughed as Kakashi held an icepack to his head as they walked back to the house.

They walked in and found Sakumo relaxing on the couch with his ninken laying on the floor. "No missions?" Naru asked.

"Nope." he said. "Oh! So?" he asked.

"Girl." Naru said and smiled, he got up and gave her a gentle hug.

"What happened?" he asked noticing the icepack.  
>"Mr. Daddy here fainted."<br>"I did not!"

"No, you just decided to sleep on the floor." Naru said, he grumbled with a blush.

"You should go tell your dad." Sakumo said.

"I'll wait for him to come home." she said and yawned.

"We got pictures." Kakashi said pulling out the picture, Sakumo smiled at them and Naru blushed with a smile.

"Let's see if your spawn is going to be as evil as mine." he said.

"Hey!" Kakashi whined, Naru laughed and walked up to the bathroom and sighed as she rubbed her stomach gently with a smile.

_People floating on down_

_A strange dance from the towers in the sky_

_People floating on down_

_Fire so hot at their backs; better to hit the ground_

Naru laughed as she sat with her parents and Kakashi and Sakumo at the cafe that Minato insisted they go to have a celebratory breakfast.

Naru took a drink of juice and smiled as Minato teased Kakashi again, she gasped hunched, they jumped.

"Naru?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, just had a pain." she panted and sighed, they looked at her concerned, she touched her stomach and frowned, she sighed.

"Naru?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." she said and smiled. "I gotta use the restroom." she said and slipped away.

Naru walked into the bathroom and gasped in pain again before falling to her knees holding her stomach, she panted quickly and groaned in pain before pulling herself up. She gulped and rubbed her stomach and sighed quietly. _'What in the world?' _she thought.

Naru walked back out and smiled at them, Kakashi looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a pain." she said and shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked, she nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, if it keeps up I'll go back to Tsunade, but I'm not going to run to the hospital for every twinge."  
>"That was much more then a twinge kiddo." Sakumo said, they nodded.<p>

"I'm fine! Like I said, if it keeps it you, I'll go to Tsunade." she said and smiled, they slowly accepted it.

"So, have you picked out a name yet?" Kushina asked, both smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we picked Takara." Naru said, they smiled at them both.

Naru walked up to her room to lay down as her stomach continued to throb in pain, she fell asleep before Kakashi came in and laid with her holding her gently.

_Ooo-ooo_

_Won't you meet me in the morning?_

_Ooo-ooo_

_You left without any warning_

_Ooo-ooo Oh-Oh_

_I don't know where to put you now_

Naru frowned as she slipped through the house quietly so she could get to her appointment with Tsunade she set up when the sharp twinges and pain continued for a week straight. She didn't tell her parents or even Kakashi not wanting to freak him out. And at the moment Kakashi was on a quick mission and was suppose to be back tonight and she didn't want to be sick or in pain when he got home.

She walked to the door and froze as she unlocked it.  
>"Why are you sneaking around?" she turned and looked at Sakumo standing there with a smirk.<p>

"I got an appointment." she said. "I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Are you still in pain?" he asked, she nodded and sighed.

"It's really weird, but I told Tsunade and I have to meet her." she said. "See ya." she waved and walked out quickly and sighed.

Naru sat in the room her leg shaking in nerves waiting for Tsunade to come back in the room and tell her that everyone was okay, the baby was healthy and it was just some slight contractions or something.

She bit her nail and spit it out. "Okay, okay, calm down Naru, it doesn't do any good getting worked up." she whispered. "None at all." she said and got up and paced a little. "Everything is fine, nothing's wrong." she told herself, she opened the door and peeked out looking for Tsunade but didn't see her, she groaned and went back to pacing back and forwards.

Almost five minutes later Tsunade came in with a folder, Naru smiled but it fell when she took in her face, Tsunade looked at her and everything went almost silent, Naru's face paled before she collapsed to the ground sobbing and screaming, Tsunade hugged her tight rocking her in place.

-*o*-

Kakashi walked into the house with two bags on his arm. "What in the world?" Minato asked.

"Hi sensei." he said.

"What is all this?" Sakumo asked.

"Well, I was traveling through the outpost town on the way back and …... call me a girl but I went shopping!" he said beaming. "I found a bunch of baby stuff!" he said. "I couldn't resist." he said and chuckled, they smiled.

"Well, show us!" Kushina said, he dug in the bag and pulled out a few things, a few toys, some clothes, binky's and much more.

"Geez Kakashi." Kushina said laughing.

"I went a little overboard I know-" he stopped and as the door opened and heard steps.

"Naru?" Minato called, she came in looking daze, they looked at her curiously, Sakumo squinted at her, she gulped.

"Naru? Are you okay?" Sakumo asked, she blinked a few times.

"Well, I wanted to show you this Naru, I got all this for little Takara." Kakashi said. "And I got this!" he said and pulled out a small one piece outfit, it had writing on it, he showed them first.

"Daddy's little ninja." they laughed, Kakashi smiled and showed Naru, he put it down.

"Naru?" he asked, she looked at everything, her lip quivered before she let out a cry and fell to her knees sobbing, Kakashi threw the clothing down and ran over to her and held her.

"Naru?! Are you okay?" he asked, she held him and sobbed loudly, he hugged her tight and tried to hush her, Minato rubbed her back gently, Sakumo crouched behind Kakashi. "Naru? Naru what's going on?" Kakashi asked holding her, she had her mouth on his shoulder almost screaming into it. "Naru!?" he asked in an almost panic.

"I... I... I lost her." she managed sobbing, they froze, Kakashi stiffened and looked at her, she sobbed. "I lost her. I lost her." she sobbed, he gulped and pulled her close and held her panting slightly, Naru sobbed louder and Kakashi held her tighter, she began to hyperventilate, Sakumo touched her head and she passed out, Kakashi held her and looked at her, he gulped hard before he shifted her around and stood up holding her and walked out and up the steps silently and into her room and gently laid her on her bed and covered her up.

He let out a shaky breath and gritted his teeth shaking hard, he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as tears finally sprung. He panted and slipped to his knees and and hung his head as he gripped the bed and he sobbed.

Kushina looked up at the steps crying, Minato shook, Sakumo looked down, a small knock caught their attention before it opened and Tsunade came in.

"She told you?" she asked, they nodded. "I'm sorry. Where is Kakashi?"

"Upstairs with her. We knocked her out."

"This is hard." Tsunade said. "I need to let him know..." she said, Sakumo walked past and found his son sobbing at her bed, he walked up and rubbed his back, Kakashi struggled to get his breathing under control before he pulled up and wiped his face.

"What?" he asked.

"Tsunade, wants to talk to you." he said, Kakashi sighed and got up and wiped his face and walked out, Sakumo followed to find out what Tsunade wanted to say.

_Come back, won't you come back, won't you come back_

_To me_

_Come back, won't you come back_

_To me_

Naru moaned and woke and blinked a few times and sighed as she sat up slowly and pushed the blanket off of her, she looked out the window seeing the sun shining, she walked down slowly and heard them talking, she walked down slowly and saw her parents and Sakumo sitting on the couch.  
>"Hi baby." Minato said noticing her, she nodded at them and sighed.<p>

"Where's Kakashi?" she asked.

"He... he left last night and hasn't been back." she looked at them then down and sighed.

"Did Tsunade talk to you about everything?" Kushina asked.

"What that I can never have a child." she said and sighed. "I know." she said. "Did she come and talk to you guys?"  
>"Yeah, it was after that Kakashi walked out upset." he said, Naru looked down holding her stomach and shook, tears built up her eyes, Minato pulled her up into his arms and held her as she sobbed.<p>

"I'm sorry." she sobbed, he hushed her and rocked her.

_Ashes that once were bone_

_Where do we go from here?_

_Ashes that once were bone_

_I'm slipping from my faith_

_I'm falling with my fear_

Kakashi walked into his fathers house finally after being MIA for almost two days, he sighed as he pulled his shoes off, Minato rushed forward and lifted him up on and slammed him to the front door. Kakashi blinked in shock and gulped. "You got some nerve Hatake!"

"Whoa!" Sakumo said. "Let him go Minato."  
>"What?!" Kakashi asked.<p>

"What!?" Minato shook him. "You left my baby girl in her time of need!" he growled, Kakashi stuttered.

"Dad let him go." Naru said, they looked as she stood there in her baggy pajamas.

"But-"  
>"Now." she said, he sighed and let the boy go, he gulped and sighed shakily and looked at Naru and opened his mouth, she looked away and walked into the kitchen, Minato glared at him.<p>

"I didn't!" Kakashi said.

"What?" Minato asked.

"I didn't leave her! I mean I left, but I didn't leave Naru! I never could." he said and pushed through and walked up to Naru, she slunk away from him. "Naru please!" he said. "Don't pull away from me." he said.

"How can't I?" she asked. "You were so excited about her … and I can't even give you that." she said.

"Naru!"  
>"Just stop!" she said and moved past him, he grabbed her and shook her.<p>

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" he yelled, she blinked a few times and shook, Minato went to run but Sakumo stopped him.

"What?" she cried.

"I don't care if you can't give me a child!" he said. "I care if you're not with me." he said, she whimpered. "And even if we can have a child the normal way, who says we can't have one a different way, its' what I've been doing this whole time." he said, Naru looked at him shocked and Minato went to launch. "Not... not that!" he said and gulped and let Naru got, he reached in his pouch and pulled out a couple pieces of paper and smiled at her, she took it and began to read it, he bit his lip and sighed quietly.

"Adoption?" she asked, he nodded with a smile.

"They'll still be our child." he said and smiled.

"Really?" she asked, he smiled at her and nodded.

"I just want you to be happy again." he said, she smiled at him and kissed his lips and hugged him, he smiled. "I've been working on a few other things, I'll show you tomorrow, okay?" he asked, she smiled and nodded and hugged him, he looked at his dad who nodded at him, Minato huffed.

"You survive for now." he muttered and walked away.

_Ooo-ooo_

_Won't you meet me in the morning?_

_Ooo-ooo_

_You left without any warning_

_Ooo-ooo Oh-Oh_

_I don't know where to put you now_

Naru smiled as she stood in the memorial grounds with Kakashi. "I can't believe you got this done." she said, he smiled and hugged her, they stood in front of a small name plate on the ground that read Takara Hatake, he smiled and set some flowers down, Naru sighed and knelt down in front of it and sighed. "You know, I saw her and everything." she whispered, Kakashi smiled and held her tight, she sighed and began to cry, he held her tighter, she leaned in his embrace and let out a shaky breath.

"Well, just think we'll be able to give another baby a home." he whispered, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Very true." she said and got up with a sigh. "And we can't be late for the meeting either." she said, he chuckled and stood up with her and they walked out slowly, Naru looked back and she let out a shaky breath as she saw the image she had seen so many times of a little girl with silver hair and blue eyes, she giggled and blew a kiss, Naru sighed and smiled as she looked at Kakashi smiling at her and they walked away together.

_Ashes like snow_

_Where did you go-oh?_

* * *

><p><em>Okay, even in my honest opinion, I'm not fully happy with this story, I had a image mind and I LOVED it, but every time I tried to write the idea down it was ... NOTHING! BLEH xP So the ending is not my all time favorite of the story, but it's just a simple sweet, angst, hurtcomfort oneshot. Tell me what you think, be nice though. :3 Thanks Wolfies. _


End file.
